The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols. With the emergence of high bandwidth networks and devices, enterprises can optimize global collaboration through creation of videos, and personalize connections between customers, partners, employees, and students through user-generated video content. Widespread use of video in turn drives advances in technology for video creation, uploading, searching, and viewing.